


The Cyborgs

by Milady_Silvia



Series: L’essere imperfetto [5]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 04:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15112214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Cosa sarebbe successo se Cell avesse avvelenato Vegeta?





	The Cyborgs

The Cyborgs

 

Il verso di un uccello notturno risuonava tutt’intorno. Un’ombra si avvicinò a una finestra socchiusa, entrò all’interno silenziosamente. Salì al piano di sopra con dei movimenti meccanici, senza far rumore. Entrò nella camera da letto e osservò i due coniugi profondamente addormentati.

Sfoderò il suo pungiglione giallo, alla fine della coda trapuntata di macchie verde scuro. Conficcò l’ago nel fianco dell’uomo, iniettando il suo veleno insieme a una serie di sedativi che lo fece rimanere assopito.

 

*****

 

Vegeta era intento a volare verso la città, la sua velocità si ridusse drasticamente.

< Non capisco perché mi sento così stanco. Oggi mi sono allenato anche meno del solito > rifletté.  Iniziò a respirare a fatica, le ferite superficiali gli bruciavano emettendo bus, la sua pelle abbronzata divenne madida di sudore.

Si fermò in volo, il suo respiro affannoso si era trasformato in un rantolo.

“Il fianco!” gridò, venendo colto da una fitta lancinante.

Fu colto dalla spossatezza e ricadde in avanti, precipitò semincosciente.

Cell lo afferrò al volo tra le braccia e sorrise, serrando le braccia metalliche intorno al principe dei saiyan.

< Il mio veleno ti costringerà a diventare un burattino obbediente > pensò.

Vegeta sentiva le membra intorpidite, non riusciva a muoversi.

Avvertì la grossa coda verde di Cell avvolgerlo.

Cell gli sollevò la maglia blu e gli accarezzò la fessura, ora violetta, che gli aveva fatto al fianco.

< È così dannatamente doloroso. Vorrei urlare, almeno lamentarmi, ma in questo stato sonnolento non ci riesco. Sento le sue mani stringermi il mento.

I-io… non sono una sua proprietà!>. Incrementò al massimo la sua aura e, traendo l’energia dalla sua ira, riuscì a districarsi dalla coda del suo nemico. Riuscì a raggiungere lo stadio di supersaiyan ingrossato e si liberò dalla morsa di Cell. Scattò in volo, allontanandosi dall’avversario e, azzerata l’aura, volò a zigzag tra gli alberi, riuscendo a seminarlo. Il suo battito cardiaco era accelerato, riusciva a vedere a malapena e le orecchie gli fischiavano. Il sangue avvelenato pompava attraverso i suoi muscoli rigonfi. Ritornò allo stadio normale, mentre i suoi capelli, che si erano tinti del color dell’oro, tornavano neri.

< Vorrei urlare, farmi sentire o aumentare l’aura per farmi trovare, ma le mie forze stanno venendo meno. Ormai è troppo tardi, il dolore si è impossessato di me. L’oscurità mi sta ‘prendendo’ >. Chiuse gli occhi, facendo una smorfia e rovinò al suolo, pesantemente. Rimanendo abbandonato in una stradina sterrata nella strada di montagna, su un fianco. Teneva la mano stretta spasmodicamente sull’altro dolente e, con un gemito, perse i sensi.

 

****

 

< Questa non è l’aura di papà? No, mi devo essere sbagliato. Proveniva da troppo lontano, dalle montagne.

Eppure è lì vicino che c’era la base dei cyborg.

Che sia impegnato in un altro scontro? No, è assurdo. A parte che è stato solo un picco durato un attimo, ma la sua aura non è così potente da poter essere percepita fino a qui, siamo praticamente dall’altra parte del globo.

Però… non importa se non ha senso. Voglio andare a vedere. Sento un brutto presentimento. Non sono tornado indietro nel tempo per perderlo di nuovo > pensò Mirai Trunks, spiccando il volo a tutta velocità nella direzione da cui era provenuta l’aura. 

La raggiunse, finalizzando la sua intera energia ad andare più rapidamente possibile.

< Ecco, era in questa zona che avevo avvertito l’aura, ma… non c’è niente > pensò.

“Mi sono sbagliato” mormorò. Si grattò la testa.

_“Ragazzino, devi avere più fiducia in te stesso” lo rimproverò Gohan._

_“_ Umphf _” borbottò Trunks._

_Gohan ridacchiò, passandosi l’unica mano tra i capelli mori._

_“Tutto tuo padre…” sussurrò, scuotendo il capo. “Noi saiyan abbiamo un sesto senso, un istinto quasi animale per il pericolo. Dobbiamo lasciarci guidare dal nostro vero essere se lo vogliamo ‘fiutare’” spiegò Gohan._

_Trunks alzò lo sguardo al cielo stellato e finse un ululato derisorio._

_Gohan fece un verso gutturale da scimmione e Trunks lo fissò, rabbrividendo._

_“In noi batte il cuore di un Oozaru, non dimenticarlo mai” disse il suo maestro._

 

< Inizio a sentirmi davvero preoccupato… Sarà suggestione, però… Papà, non posso perderti ancora >. Iniziò a volare nei dintorni, il battito cardiaco sempre più accelerato.

Notò una figura abbandonata per terra, esanime, sul ciglio della strada. Volò fino a suo padre e atterrò accanto al suo corpo immobile.

< Chi ti ha fatto questo? > pensò, avvertendo la rabbia montare. Iniziò a scuoterlo piano.

“Vegeta, mi senti?” chiese.

L’altro non si mosse.

“Che cosa ti hanno fatto?” domandò a bassa voce.

< Non può sentirmi…

Non mi ero mai accorto di quanto fosse minuta. Sembra così debole, indifeso. Ha il viso pallido e sudato, l’aria non sembra arrivargli ai polmoni. Ha il viso sofferente, come se lottasse con chissà quale dolore > pensò. Lo prese delicatamente tra le braccia.

< Lui è un guerriero, il migliore, sconfiggerà anche questo.

Sicuramente ha combattuto. Niente, però, che possa giustificare lo stato in cui si trova. Ha della bava alla bocca. Forse una malattia?

Non sembra quella cardiaca… Aspetta, cos’ha al fianco? > pensò.

“Un veleno” sussurrò, spiccando nuovamente il volo.

 

********

 

Bulma guardò Vegeta steso nel letto, incosciente.

< Negli ultimi tempi non siamo riusciti a fare altro che litigare.

La nostra relazione è iniziata sotto una strana stella: di notte amanti e di giorno nemici.

Quando se n’è andato per diventare supersaiyan l’ho odiato. Ho pensato che non lo avrei più voluto nella mia vita o in quella di mio figlio.

Ora mi rendo conto che sono stata una stupida a pensare di poterlo semplicemente dimenticare > pensò. Accarezzò la guancia del principe dei saiyan con le dita tremanti.

< È bollente di febbre. Il suo viso è così pallido.

Quel giovane del futuro sta analizzando quella piccola puntura, sembra quella di un’enorme zanzara.

Quando lo ha portato qui, se lo teneva spasmodicamente. Si capiva che il dolore che lo agita partiva da lì >.

Il viso di Bulma era ingrigito e tirato.

< Non so posso fare niente. Lo vedo soffrire e non posso aiutarlo.

Non sono scoppiata a piangere solo perché so quanto lo fanno arrabbiare le persone piagnucolose.

Qui, al suo capezzale, posso solo osservarlo e torturarmi le mani.

Dovrei essere alla culla del mio piccolo Trunks, occuparmi di lui.

Però… se tu avessi bisogno di me, Vegeta? Se avessi bisogno di sentirmi, se mi riconoscessi nell’incoscienza?  >.

“La tua mente è così lontana da me, ma io resterò qui, a indicarti la via di casa. Torna da me mio principe”.

 

************

 

“La medicina che hai portato mi ha salvato dalla malattia cardiaca. Vedrai che riuscirai a salvare anche tuo padre” disse Goku. Guardò Mirai Trunks intento a digitare un computer le possibili combinazioni chimiche.

Sentì il giovane mugolare e si voltò nuovamente verso il principe dei saiyan.

< Dire che è conciato male è un eufemismo, sembra sul punto di spirare da un momento all’altro.

Cell ha voluto toglierlo dai giochi proprio prima del Cell Game.

Povero Vegeta, si agita incessantemente, torturato da dolori ed incubi che lo fanno soffrire continuamente, impedendogli di respirare e di riposare > pensò. Gli adagiò una pezza bagnata sulla fronte febbricitante.

< Se non fossi venuto io, Bulma sarebbe ancora qui, a guardarlo soffrire.

In questa casa regna un silenzio terribile, anche il piccolo Trunks non sembra più piangere >.

 

“Ho trovato!” gridò Mirai Trunks, mettendosi in piedi sul letto. Il computer quasi gli cadde di mano.

“Urca, lo sapevo” sussurrò Goku. Le sue iridi more brillarono.

 

*********

 

 

“Signor Vegeta, sono felice vi siate ripreso” mormorò Trunks con tono felice, guardando il padre, che rialzandosi dal letto, si guardava intorno.

Bulma raggiunse il marito e quasi lo travolse, lo strinse a sé e lo baciò con passione.

Vegeta, avvampando, s’irrigidì. Bulma si staccò e ridacchiò, vedendo che lo aveva sporcato di rossetto.

Mirai arrossì a sua volta, massaggiandosi il collo.

“Dovrei rischiare di morire più spesso, se così mi perdoni, Donna” bisbigliò Vegeta all’orecchio di lei.

“Lo so che tu mi ami ed io amo te” bisbigliò Bulma.

Trunk scoppiò a piangere nella culla, la donna sgranò gli occhi e lo raggiunse, prendendolo tra le braccia.

Il principe dei saiyan si massaggiò la fronte spaziosa.

Goku tentò di abbracciarlo a sua volta, Vegeta lo allontanò con un pugno, ringhiando nel sentirlo gemere.

“T-ti volevo rassicurare. Ci ho pensato io a strappare la coda di Cell” piagnucolò.

“Sei fuori di testa se pensi che voglia un abbraccio da te, Kakaroth” ringhiò Vegeta.

Mirai Trunks scoppiò a ridere.

 

 

 


End file.
